


Secret Family Recipe

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Community: wk_100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-02
Updated: 2005-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omi, Ouka's mother, and cooking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Family Recipe

Ken's idea of cooking involves a blender and raw vegetables. Yohji only knows how to make elaborate meals for two. Aya's a halfway decent cook, but he gets more withdrawn in the kitchen and afterward.

Omi asks Ouka's mother to teach him to cook in self-defense; all the takeout and boxed meals they eat can't be healthy. And this is all he can offer her after Ouka's death, this distraction from grief. He cannot speak of vengeance.

"You asked when you were five too," she says, smiling sadly. "You don't remember?"

He shakes his head, mute.

So much for distraction.


End file.
